


You're a Minx, Kid

by Tonystarkisaslut



Series: Tumblr Prompts [4]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M, Rhodey is done with Tony's shit, Tony Stark is a slut - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-26
Updated: 2019-05-26
Packaged: 2020-03-19 17:48:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 525
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18975208
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tonystarkisaslut/pseuds/Tonystarkisaslut
Summary: 39- “Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”60- “You have no idea how much i want you.”





	You're a Minx, Kid

_39- “Are you trying to turn me on or are you really just that oblivious?”_

_60- “You have no idea how much i want you.”_

~~~~~

Tony rubs his eyes angrily, making his way to the coffee pot. God damn early classes. He has on boxers that are maybe a little too short and a long shirt he stole from a one nightstand once. The shirt completely covers his shorts.

He pours himself a mug of coffee, and gets one ready for Rhodes too. Rhodey always wakes up early, even if he doesn’t have any classes that day.

Tony, being 16, has always felt a bit out of place in this college. Everyone in the grade that he’s currently in is 21, including his roommate. But Rhodey always makes him feel so welcome.

Tony turns and almost drops the mugs. He didn’t hear Rhodey come in. “Oh, hey Rhodey!” He says.

“Are you trying to turn me on, or are you really just that oblivious?” The man asks.

Tony blushes. “W-What?” He asks, eyes wide.

James rolls his eyes. “Alright, So you are oblivious.” He mumbles, more to himself. “Thanks for the coffee.”

Tony puts his own coffee down, stalking closer. It’s illegal for James to fuck him, but if he’s willing… well, no one can say Tony isn’t mature enough to make this choice. “You have no idea how much I want you,” he purrs.

Rhodey swallows thickly, eyes roving over Tony’s half naked form. “Are you sure?” He asks, taking a sip from his coffee.

“Come on honey bear, I put down my coffee for you~.” He stalks closer.

Rhodey groans an puts his own cup down. “Thank god. I thought I was imagining it all.” He grabs Tony by the hips.

Tony laughs and licks the shell of James’s ear. “I want to ride you until you forget your own name.” He purrs into his ear.

Rhodes gasps and tightens his grip. “B-better get started then.”

~

Tony feels like he’s going to pass out from pleasure. He’s been riding Rhodey for about an hour straight. His thighs are killing him, and his hurts like nothing else. But he’s reduced his Rhodey to a pile of senseless gibberish. It makes him feel so much better than any of the aches he has can counteract. “Oh baby, your cock is so big and good in this slutty hole! You m-make me wanna die Rhodey. I wanna die on your cock, I wanna- wanna- ah!”

Rhodey bucks up; it seems he’s finally broken. He holds Tony’s hips still, fucking up into him with a force he’s only capable of because he’s so fucking desperate. Tony has cum like four or five times by now—he lost track. How many times has Rhodey cum? Zero. Rhodey wants to change that right fucking now.

Tony squeals and screams, as Rhodey fucks into him like he’s just a toy. He cums again, and that’s what sends Rhodey over the edge.

Tony giggles once they’ve both calmed down, cuddling him. “My Rhodey gives the best fucking dick ever.”

Rhodey snorts, kissing the top of his head. “You’re a minx, kid.”

**Author's Note:**

> Feel free to send me more prompts!   
> https://tonystarkisaslut.tumblr.com/


End file.
